Robotic process automation (RPA) is the application of technology that allows workers in an organization to configure a computer software or a “robot” to capture and interpret existing applications for processing a transaction, manipulating data, triggering responses and communicating with other digital systems. Conventional RPA systems employ software robots to interpret the user interface of third party applications and to execute steps identically to a human user. In certain environments, the robots will encounter information that needs to be protected for various reasons such as confidentiality considerations or privacy or other legal or regulatory requirements. In such environments, care must be taken to ensure that administrators and users, such as creators and operators of the robots have the appropriate credentials to access the protected information. As the number of tasks performed increases and the different types of tasks increases it becomes increasingly difficult to manage access to the protected information, and the consequences of failing to adequately protect the protected information continues to grow. Accordingly, there is a need for improved automation and management of access controls in RPA systems.